


Change/Class Five

by Hailhydration



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Class 5 Mutant, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, Kinda disturbing, Like after Jean dies I guess, Original movies, Ororo Munroe - Freeform, Possession, Professor X - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, someone teach me how to tag, um, whatever, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration
Summary: Mutation can change your appearance, abilities and even your mind. What if it changed who you were completely?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is...yeah, it's sorta disturbing I guess? I'm posting it anyway, let me know what you think. If you like it let me know and I might turn this into a series, writing one for each class.  
> Thanks for reading! Xo

**_Class 5-Intrusives: Mutations that can control, with obsessive characteristics, their physical and mental surroundings._ **

 

 

I was fourteen when the voice came. When thoughts that were not my own started causing through my mind. I was sitting in the school auditorium when it began.

There was a rush upon my head, not painful but an entirely different sensation to anything I had ever experienced. But it didn’t trigger any warning signs in me, didn’t seem like anything unnatural. And it wasn’t even unnatural for me when I started looking around the area and examining the exits. Then the thought came, in a voice that was completely foreign to me. And I was suddenly planning exactly how easy it would be to kill anyone in the room without raising suspicion. My eyes that suddenly seemed to belong to someone else started seeing everyone differently. Highlighting potential weapons. Catching every movement. Showing a flawless exit strategy.

_There is nothing stopping you from killing every person in this room. Except your own conscience. And a motive._

I remember screaming. Gasping as if waking up from a terrifying nightmare. Shaking uncontrollably. Friends turning to me questionably. My teacher asking me over and over what had happened. A sea of curious eyes. And an alien presence inside me.

……..

Sitting in the library like normal, ignoring the presence that was pulsing inside me. I hadn’t told anyone what was happening. I wanted to, wanted to explain and find a way to stop it. Get them out of me. But every time I opened up my mouth to explain the light would come. Blinding me. Blocking my throat. Ringing in my head. And so I had given up, feeling like a prisoner. Wandering what I was been punished for.

I noticed everyone. Examined them all. When the car pulled into the parking lot outside the window I heard her again.

_Go._

And the actions started, and I remember that it was still me controlling my limbs. I didn’t know why but I packed up my things, and innocently stood up. Smiled at the librarian. Left, passing him on the way out. His scowl upon recognising me. My surprise upon seeing who he was. The conversation. My least favourite teacher. My voice, still my voice, coming out. Apologising for bumping into him. His growl. “What do you want?” Still innocent, walking out.

_I want private fighting lessons. I want a handgun. I want to be as skilled with knifes as I am walking. Can you help me with this?_

The words weren’t mine, but at least they were in my head, not leaving my mouth. I felt like I was crazy as I opened my hand and stared at the object in it.

_But right now, I want to know what is on this thumb drive._

…….

Scrubbing at my body like I could wash her completely away. Her words, always there now. Like a stranger living in my head, knowing my thoughts, reading my mind.

_You can’t get rid of me._

Running my hands through my hair, nails sharp. Digging into my skull. Feeling the pain but not registering anything but the voice.

_I am not your enemy._

I had never asked for this. I didn’t do anything wrong.

_Not yet._

Water running down on me. Wondering if anything could make me feel clean again. Opening my eyes and seeing blood. Feeling lost, feeling repulsed. Hurting.

_You don’t want to lose me._

Drying off, choosing dark clothes. Instructions ringing through my mind. Trying to read. Attempting to sleep.

_Soon, I’ll be all you have._

…..

The next day was easier. I had slept, and I was refreshed. I felt it inside me, but heard nothing. Tried to convince myself that it was nothing. Everyone goes crazy at this age. Laughing, light hearted denial. Everything was fine, I told myself.

Everything is okay. It’s all in my mind. All teenagers are dramatic. There’s nothing wrong. Even as I walked with awareness of every part of my body, with grace unrecognisable. Even as I picked loose clothes and reasoned that you could hide anything underneath. Even as I ate breakfast and stole the knife. Everything is okay.

Walking to school. Hearing everything. Seeing everything. Feeling everything. Noticing the people around me more and more. Feeling at home in the crowds for the first time in my life. Recognising people I’d never met before. Eye’s focussing everywhere at once. Ear’s hearing and understanding four conversations. Hands feeling the wind, the air, the dust. Walking confidently, assuredly. It’s all in my mind.

 Entering the gates. Friends coming closer. Smiling. Acting as if nothing was any different. Letting myself relax, letting lies become reality for a moment. Grinning at myself. All teenagers are dramatic.

Starting class. Hearing my name, seeing the teacher. Nothing out of the ordinary. Listening to the students. Sight zeroing in on an ant walking across a leaf outside of the window fifteen desks over. Peers talking, sharing experience. Being called upon. Answering questions. Watching this all through a haze. Nothing is wrong.

……

 **His** class. Sitting in the back where I had never being before. Behind a child I did not know but recognised and identified. Hands in two fists. Eyes narrowing. Hearing the words ordering everyone to leave. Standing obediently and being the last in line. Turning at the last moment. Letting the door shut in front of me.

Walking back to the desk. Raising eyes and locking with the teacher. Smiling. Turning and catching a bullet between my two hands. Flicking it back towards him. His face as it fell towards the table. Holding his body before it landed and made a noise. Taking the gun from between his hands. Lowering him back down.

Bending and strapping the gun next to the knife.

_Thankyou._

Turning and seeing the student that wasn’t a stranger. Registering the ice forming on their body. Expecting it. Ducking down. Desks moving of their own accord. No control over my limbs as they gestured towards a chair. Watching as the child was crushed by the piece of furniture. Haze invading my eyes.

Why?

_It needs to be done. We will do it. No longer have them in this world._

….

**“Professor?”**

**“Oh god. We have to go. Now. A new mutant.”**

**“We have many new mutants, why should we go to this one right now?”**

**“If we don’t there will be no other mutants to find.”**

**…..**

Gasping. Shaking. Running. Collapsing through a door. Looking into the bathroom mirror. Feeling like an alien. Watching as before my eyes dark skin disappeared. A stranger’s colour creeping up my arms. Hair lengthening. Eyes widening, familiar green vanishing. Closing my sight and leaning my weight against the vanity. Breath’s gasping through closed lips. Tears that I didn’t feel falling like a river. Pain.

Re-opening and seeing a foreigner. Trapped as the body that wasn’t mine walked out. Hands that I no longer controlled reaching down. Gripping both weapons. Stare’s as we walked through the crowd.

_The fun begins now._

Eyes that I could still see through focussing on each scared human we passed. Lingering on none. Finding someone. Watching as the hand raised and they fell lifeless to the ground. A Teacher I never payed attention to summoning wind from nowhere. A locker swallowing their face. Walking outside, no one able to slow us down. Faces suspicious then terrified. Strangers I suddenly knew falling with a wave of the hand.

The word on everyone’s lips. “Mutant.” Seeing for the first time in my life those who seemed ordinary doing impossible things. Watching helpless as they were destroyed.

_No more mutants._

The city suddenly going silent though people shouted and screamed. Though I saw sirens flashing and knew they should have been blaring. Eye’s examining and fining no more in the crowd to kill. Floating above and leaving the open area.

Walking though houses that were unfamiliar anymore. Then recognising but not knowing the person inside. Wanting to scream, fight, do anything as they added to the list she had. Feeling and seeing it all. Not able to change anything. A nightmare.

Then suddenly no longer feeling it. The air on my skin, the germs I usually despised, the feel of skin when they gripped desperately. Knowing it should be there, but not feeling it.

_See what we can do._

Trapped in my mind, watching helplessly. Some no older than I. Some younger. Most adults, seemingly well trained. And a woman, with two men. Her dark skin like mine used to be, white hair, strange clothes. Bringing down storms, trying to stop us. His hair long and dark, claws shooting out of rough skin. Tearing at the body that used to be mine. I felt her pain but not mine. And him, in a wheelchair. Head glistening, smiling not in terror but in comfort.

For the first time I felt her fear, saw her fight. Then the darkness at the edges of my vision. Wanting to cry, wanting to hold on, wanting to live. Trying not to let go. And at the last moment a voice I instinctively knew belonged to the man.

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_“_** Help me”.

Then darkness. Hearing, seeing, feeling nothing.

……

**He caught the body when the professor gave the sign, watching almost in disbelief as the pale, torn skin gave way to a darker tone. Shook her desperately, looking for a sign of life.**

**“Professor?”**

**The bald man shook his head sadly. “Too late Logan.”**


End file.
